happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CoinsCP
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Happy Tree Friends and Real Life page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) Flaky's gender Please ask the creator of htf if flakys a boy because in one episode's ending they say ......over Her/his fear and then something else. Thank!:) Flaky's gender is still unknown, even if they say it's a his, that's just how the reffer to it. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 12:07, March 8, 2012 (UTC) But in the page oficial Flaky was created as a boy, please put her/his and he/she flaky is unknown Articles for deletion Thank you for deleting those articles. Keep up the good work, because there's likely to be more vandalisms made in the future. P.S. - If you plan to lock articles to prevent vandalism, make sure to use semi-protect so that only registered users can edit (there's still new episodes coming out and new information). Lord O' Darkness 21:04, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Smoochies So, smoochies are no longer included in the death count? Maybe you should erase smoochie deaths included in all the characters' articles like you did with Petunia's. Lord O' Darkness 16:54, March 15, 2012 (UTC Actually, the smoochies''' should''' count on characters' deaths. If they didn't, this would mean to also fix the starring role and death count of characters. This would cause confusion. Lord O' Darkness 17:10, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I didn't delete them... CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 19:42, March 15, 2012 (UTC) TV episode names The TV episodes actually do have those names according to wikipedia. I've seen the episodes with those names on Netflix as well. - Lord O' Darkness 13:01, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Upload image Can you do me a favor? I want you to upload a scene from Stealing the Spotlight BlurB. The scene where Truffles is in the background when Nutty bends over. Can you please upload it to this wiki for Truffles' Appearances? - Lord O' Darkness 18:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. Me and my Magic Screenshot program are ready for blastoff! CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 19:12, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the upload! - Lord O' Darkness 19:56, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Page Why did you delete my page the favorites? Because it is personal information. That stuff belongs on your user page. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:06, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Admin That's great! But how do you block articles? Lord O' Darkness 20:31, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Edit Not that I care or anything, but can I know at least why ''you undid my edit? XZippy 01:18, April 16, 2012 (UTC) The page already mentioned Mime making audible sounds, including that episode, meaning that there is no reason to repost it. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 02:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Badges I like how you made the badges how do you make them Danielsecond 20:22, April 19, 2012 (UTC) It's admins only, but if you create your own wiki, then you can do it at . CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 20:38, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Truffles in Royal Flush All I saw of him was his hat in the background. Can you please upload an image of him from the episode and put it on Truffles' Appearances? Lord O' Darkness 03:02, April 28, 2012 (UTC) It was mistake, it was really Flippy. But I do know Nutty was 'NOT''' on the cards. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 03:03, April 28, 2012 (UTC) After Giggles is sliced, you can see a card with Nutty on it sticking to her head. Lord O' Darkness 03:13, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Youtube Copyright School edit It took me a while to find out, but I noticed to reverted my edit that said "The video on youtube has over 15000 dislikes and under 4000 likes" to "The video on youtube has over 10000 dislikes and under 3000 likes" I put it back because the video on YouTube DOES have more than 15000 dislikes and it DOES have less than 4000 likes, just check the video yourself. So why did you revert that? Please, tell me. 04:03, April 29, 2012 (UTC) It's useless because the likes and dislikes are obviously going to change over time. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 12:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Fixing Featured Article? Since Flaky is confirmed to be a girl now, will you fix the Flaky's Gender Article from the Featured Article on this Wikia Homepage? - quochuy WTF are you talking about I can't spell I? Sincerely, Fatface. #Flaky's gender "Revealed" is on the homepage. #That was my sig... O_o Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 17:28, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, Fatface, Clamshot edited the article AFTER I asked him long ago -quochuy Cursed Idol's appearances I've recently thought of posting the Cursed Idol's appearances in a gallery. The pictures were either from the wiki or I found them off the internet. But I can't post new pics alone, so can you help post some of the Idol's appearances, especially the hidden cameos? Lord O' Darkness 23:14, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. I saw that they recently posted its cameo in The Wrong Side of the Tracks on their (presumably official) dA page. I'll get that and some others. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 23:19, May 30, 2012 (UTC) My profile page Can you please lock my profile page, because it keeps getting vandalized (see its history). Also, you forgot to erase my user name from the list of administrators. Lord O' Darkness 20:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I would like for you to give a link to me for the rules. Thanks.Corsario11 (talk) 04:17, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello Clamshot. I just wanted to let you know that I'm highly intersted in becoming an administrator for HTF Wiki. I've been a member on this site since 2008 and I know all the guidelines for what this wiki has to offer. GameWhiz14 (talk) 03:33, August 3, 2012 (UTC)GameWhiz14